


Castle on the Hill

by Celtics534



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Explicit Language, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Military Harry, Trope Wizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtics534/pseuds/Celtics534
Summary: Everything she made him feel became so real while they watched the sunset from the castle on the hill. Muggle AU





	Castle on the Hill

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to thedistantdusk and gryffindormischief! They combed over this long one-shot and told it to me straight when it needed help. I couldn’t ask for more! Now for the background of this story. It’s a Muggle AU that I’ve written for the Wizard Trope Tournament on Tumblr. The tropes included are: damsel in distress(lightly), friends to lovers, eloping, and accidental pregnancy. Disclaimer: some of the military facts may be incorrect. I was only able to use the information I found online, so I'm sorry if I have something wrong.

  **September 1st, 2010. Lydford Primary School. Ages 11 and 10**

 

Harry stared at Dudley as rage filled his veins. His cousin had been on a vendetta all week, encouraging a new level of vigor into Dudley’s favorite game: Harry Hunting.

 

Because of this, Harry chose an isolated portion of the schoolyard to eat his lunch, hoping that his cousin wouldn’t think about him while food was an option. But of course, things weren’t going plan. Dudley had just come right up to him (his newfound goonies right behind) and smashed Harry’s pitiful lunch to the ground.

 

 _It’s always been like this_ , Harry thought bitterly. His entire educational career hadn’t really been focused on learning maths or English. It had been escaping Dudley and his cronies. Now, here he was, in a brand new school (his uncle had just made the move to Lydford for a promotion) and he was still the “weird skinny kid” that Dudley enjoyed beat up. Apparently, the first day at a new school hadn’t changed anything.

 

“Just leave me alone,” Harry yelled, fists clenched. The dream of an asteroid falling from the sky and crushing his cousin became more appealing by the second.  

 

“Or what?” Dudley laughed cruelly as he moved in closer. Harry got ready for the punch, ready to dodge and aim a good kick at Dudley’s balls. That was until a small red-headed girl moved between Harry and his cousin.

 

“Leave him alone, you tosser.” The girl’s voice was deadly serious. From his view, Harry could see her shoulders were tense: She was prepared for a fight.

 

Dudley took a moment to recover from the shock of a new contender in the ring. But he clearly decided that it didn’t matter that it was a girl or she was a good few inches shorter than him. A evil grin crossed his face as he closed the gap between himself and the red-head until.

 

_Smack!_

 

Harry couldn’t believe his eyes when the girl's hand wound back, ready to strike again. Dudley staggered back into his first mate, Piers, knocking them both off tilt.

 

“There’s more where that came from!” She sounded tough, Harry noted, but the girl’s body shook ever so slightly, the only outer sign of trepidation. Given the enraged expression on her face, though, Harry reckoned that the trembling could just as easily be from the effort of keeping her anger pent up. This was a feeling Harry knew well.

 

Dudley regained himself and Harry could see the real fury in his cousin’s  eyes… and that finally sprung Harry from his stupor. He stepped beside the girl, ready to take whatever blow Dudley aimed, but then Dudley’s gaze fixed on something over their shoulders. His anger changed to fear as he took a half step backward. He quickly glanced at Harry, giving him a nasty snarl, before turning and running with his friends on his heels.

 

Harry turned to see two older boys watching the scene, their arms crossed over their chests. They had identical grins and faces.

 

“Good one, Gin-Gin.” One of the twins slapped the girl’s shoulder. “That git never saw it coming.”

 

“Good thing you were here to save this damsel in distress,” the other joked. He held out his hand to Harry. “I’m George and this is my twin, Fred. And your savior over there is our little sister, Ginny.”  

 

Harry took the offering and nodded at the other twin before turning towards Ginny. “Why did you do it?”

 

Ginny gave him a smile that showed off a missing tooth. “I can’t stand a bully.” She tilted her chin in defiance. “He just moved here and he’s already pushed my best friend Luna into the mud, and that was just at the park. I was more than happy to have a go at him.”

 

“Yeah, she ran right over here the minute we entered the yard,” Fred chuckled. “And here we promised we’d get you to school safe and sound.”

 

“Technically, she was on the premises,” George offered, his head tilted to the side. “We _did_ get her from the doctor’s to here with no issue, and that’s all we promised Mum.”

 

Fred gave his bother an approving nod. “Right you are, George. Right you are. Which means this never needs to be mentioned to Mum. All in agreement, say ‘aye.’”

 

The three siblings claimed solidarity at once. When Harry didn’t say anything, all eyes turned on him.

 

Ginny nudged him while George said, “Well?”

 

Harry beamed at the group before muttering his own concurrence.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**August 21st, 2016. Lydford Castle. Ages 16 and 15.**

 

Ginny took another swig from the contraband booze. “Come on, Potter!” she crooned, tipping the bottle of Irish whiskey in his direction. “I need you to get on my level because I’m not talking to you until you’re pissed.”

 

Harry snorted and grabbed the bottle. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to take advantage of me in my intoxicated state.”

 

“Only in your dreams.”

 

It had been like this since they were kids. Ginny and him. Harry and Ginny. Thick as thieves.  The best duo since Sherlock and Watson. Since the day Ginny stood up to Dudley, Harry hadn’t gone more than a week without seeing her. She was his best friend, despite being a year younger.

 

Living in a small village, they had plenty of country to explore. Over the course of their friendship, they had done a lot-- fort building, countless football games in the back gardens, swimming in the Weasley’s pond and, Harry’s personal favorite, relaxing on the grounds by the ruined Lydford Castle.  

 

As they aged, their activities became more _extreme_ , and by extreme that just meant adding drinks into the mix. Now, they lay on the grass in their spot--well, _Harry_ called the ruined castle on the hill “their spot.” It was where they went whenever they needed to talk. _Truly talk._ Whoever called the conference was in charge of getting the spirits, so Ginny had knicked a bottle from her older brother’s hidden stock.

 

Harry grabbed the bottle and let the burning liquid slide down his throat. He handed it back at her prompting. “Alright spill, Weasley.”

 

Ginny didn’t speak right away, opting for another swig. Finally, she took a deep breath and said, “Dean made a move on me.”

 

Harry’s eyebrows rose. Dean, Ginny’s boyfriend, had pissed him off since day one. It was clear Dean didn’t like the fact that one of Ginny’s best friends was a bloke, so he had tried to intimidate Harry into backing off. Of course, Harry had told his classmate to fuck off; he wouldn’t stop talking to his best friend.

 

“Okay,” Harry said slowly as he sat up to looked at her. In the limited light of the night sky, her complexion had darkened with a blush. “Was he a gentleman about it?”

 

It was meant to be a joke, but when Ginny wouldn’t meet his eyes, Harry’s blood turned to ice in his veins. His hands fisted into the grass.

 

“What did he do?” Harry wasn’t quite sure why his voice sounded so calm when he could see red.

 

“He... he just moved a little too fast.” Ginny stuttered, but when she took a breath, her voice came back strong. “I told him off, but it made him pissy.” She let out a huff. “Why he was pissy, I’ll never understand.”

 

“He listened to you, right?” Still, Harry sounded calm and collected, but on the inside, he was anything but.

 

“Yeah, _but_ …” Ginny bit her lower lip. “I don’t know how to describe it.”

 

Harry shifted so his arm rested over her shoulder and they were side by side. As his skin pressed against hers, Ginny’s body slackened, her head falling to the crook of his neck. They stayed like that for a while, both finding comfort in each other.

 

“Thanks, Harry,” Ginny said softly once she drew her head back.

 

“Any time, Gin. I’ll always be there for you.” Harry pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He cleared his throat. “So, does Dean have a broken nose?”

 

Harry turned in time to see a smile spread across Ginny’s face.. “And a sore pair of balls.”

 

“Good, saves me the trouble.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**May 5th, 2017. Lydford Castle. Ages 16 and 15**

 

Harry was going crazy, Ginny was sure of it. His usual disheveled hair had lost any form of organization. His already thin lips were pressed in an almost indistinguishable line.

 

“Harry, if you sigh one more time,” Seamus muttered, smacking Harry’s arm, “I’ll aim for your _nose_ next.”  

 

Ginny snorted at their fellow study buddy. They had driven straight from school to the castle grounds in an attempt to find a peaceful study spot. The group consisted of Ginny, Harry, Seamus (who had recently moved from Ireland to England) and Hannah (a girl Ginny had become friends with).

 

“I can’t, mate,” Harry moaned, flopping backward into the grass. “I need to pick up my science grade or I won’t be able to pass Ms. Sprout’s class, and if I don’t pass her class, I’ll never be able to join the academy.”

 

“Harry, I love you, but you’re being overdramatic again.” Ginny moved to lie beside him.

 

He turned to look at her. “Am I, Gin?” He sounded hysterical. It was Harry’s dream to join the Army Air Corps after completing his A levels. He wanted to do something bigger with his life than live in a small village. _“Am I?”_

 

Harry’s companions spoke as one: “Yes!”

 

Harry huffed in annoyance, and Ginny smiled. _He is such a drama queen._ She reached between them and flicked Harry’s nose. “Harry, you’re fine. You just need to relax. What are you struggling with?”

 

Harry’s nose wrinkled at the abuse, but his eyes told Ginny that he didn’t truly mind her touch. “Alpha decay.”

 

“Alright, hand me your book. We’re gonna read about it together.”

 

“Really?” Harry blinked at her in surprise. stared in shock. “What about your paper?”

 

Ginny waved a dismissive hand. “Please, I can complete that in my sleep.”

 

“Sounds like your dreams are nightmares to me,” Seamus muttered. Hannah smacked his arm.

 

Harry ignored them both, his eyes focused solely on Ginny. Something started to flutter in Ginny’s stomach under his intense scrutiny.

 

“You’re the best, Gin.” Harry rolled sideways to peck her cheek before sitting up. The fluttering she’d felt before expanded to a throbbing pulse up into Ginny’s chest, but she ignored it. She knew what it meant, but she would not--could not-- let her mind drift there.

 

So she pushed that damn feeling away, just as she had countless times before. “Anything for you, luv.”

 

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  

 

**August 15th, 2017. Lydford. Ages 17 and 16**

 

Ginny reached across the console and violently turned the volume knob. “This song is _still_ amazing!” she shouted over the crooning on the radio.

 

Harry tapped his hand on the steering wheel to the beat. Ginny was right, of course. Ed Sheeran had become a well-known name over the past few years and _Thinking Out Loud_ was honestly still one of Harry’s favorite songs by the ginger.

 

They were driving to nowhere in particular. Just him and Ginny. When Ginny had texted with:, _Drive. 5 minutes_ , Harry had grabbed his keys and walked out the front door without hesitation.

 

Ginny sang along with the radio, her voice overpowering the original artist. Her performance became more dramatic as the song came to its end. Ginny held up her hands as she if we're reenacting a Shakespearean play.  

 

 _So baby now_  
_Take me into your loving arms_  
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_  
_Oh darling, place your head on my beating heart_  
_I'm thinking out loud_ _  
_ That maybe we found love right where we are

 

“Sometimes I forget about that song.” Ginny laughed as the final note played.

 

“But that never stops you from giving the performance of a lifetime,” Harry said, turning down the radio.

 

“Of course not!” Ginny acted affronted, her hand over her heart. “I _always_ give one-hundred and ten percent.”

 

“That's true.” He let the music take over the car again. They drove with no real destination. Harry had bought his vehicle with money from his summer jobs. His uncle would never buy him a shiny car as he had done for Dudley. It wasn’t great, but it got from point A to point B without too many issues.

 

“This time next year, you’re gonna be at Basic.” Ginny finally spoke, her voice barely detectable over the radio. Harry chanced a glance off the road to look at her. She was watching out the side window, watching the sights pass them in a blur.

 

“Gin.” Harry’s throat seemed to close on itself. He wanted to tell her everything would be fine. That nothing could come between them, but the words seemed too little…

 

He reached across the console and squeezed her hand. When she returned his pressure, Harry knew Ginny understood.  

 

“You and me, Harry.”

 

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**  

 

**December 31st, 2017. Weasley’s Cottage. Ages 17 and 16**

 

Ginny twisted her cup in her hands, making the dark Ribena spin clockwise. She couldn’t take her eyes off them… _Him_ , if she was being honest. Hate was a strong word in Ginny’s book, but _God_ if there was anyone she hated, it was Chang.

 

Cho Chang was _not_ who Harry Potter belonged with! Though, Ginny refused to be honest with herself and admit who she thought was Harry’s _perfect_ match, because that was its own can of worms. But it wasn’t Chang and her snooty, girly, moody, demanding attitude. Of course, Harry was blind to her numerous faults, due to a thing called snogging. A girl lets you shove your tongue down her throat, and everything wrong with her takes a backseat.

 

Ginny had been watching this disease that Harry called a relationship for the past two months and _fuck,_ Ginny was near her wit's end. Chang had never said it out loud, but Ginny knew the dark-haired woman hated her right back.

 

From her corner of the room, Ginny watched Chang try to flatten Harry’s hair. A feral growl started to rise from Ginny’s throat, and she _just_ managed to hold it back. _Fuck_! She really did have it bad. There was no doubt she fancied her best friend… and there he was, lip-locked with Miss Fussy.

 

“You could just tell him.” George plopped down beside her, a bowl of crisps in his hand.

 

Playing dumb seemed like the safest option. “Tell who what?”

 

George rolled his eyes. “Please, _girl_ , do I look blind to you?”

 

“No, but clearly you’re hard of hearing.”

 

“Eh?” George gave her a puzzled look before laughing and raising his hand up to where his left ear used to be. “Touche.”

 

That had been an odd day… like who loses an ear? But Ginny could remember two years ago when they waited in a hospital waiting room praying for news. Harry had sat with her, his grip on her hand holding her to Earth.  

 

“Your cheek won’t get you out of this, though.” George elbowed her. “Come on, Ginny, you’ve been in love with him for years.”

 

She wanted to deny it. There was an overwhelming desire to say, “No. You,” and stick her tongue out at her brother, but she couldn’t straight out lie anymore. Tonight had solidified it for her. Watching Harry with… _her_ (she didn’t even deserve a name anymore) was brutal.

 

So instead of providing a false claim, Ginny tilted her neck so her head rested on her brother’s shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her and gave her a little squeeze.

 

“I promise you, Ginny,” George spoke quietly as the others counted along with the television screen, “you won’t regret telling him. This is your year.”

 

Ginny made sure not to look at Harry as the countdown reached zero. “I hope so.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**April 10th, 2018, Lydford Castle. Ages 17 and 16**

 

He really tried not to stare, but his eyes refused to follow his brain’s orders. Harry couldn’t seem to stop staring at his best friend. She was just… beautiful wasn’t a strong enough word. _Fuck_! This wasn't supposed to happen! A bloke should be able to be best friends with a girl without falling madly in love with her!

 

Of course, that assumption wasn’t made with the likes of Ginny Weasley in mind.

 

It had changed everything… the moment he realized… _everything_ . Ironically it was his ex, Cho, who helped him to understand how deep he was in. From the very beginning, Cho had complained about Harry wanting to spend more time with Ginny than her, but it wasn’t until she’d yelled at him for caring more about another woman that Harry had finally realized it himself. Harry wasn’t able to deny it: He _did_ care about Ginny more than Cho. And once he’d made that conclusion, his brain had started connecting dots.

 

Right then and there, he’d broken up with Cho. Harry had hated the tears, the accusing glare, the claim he must have been cheating on her. He hadn’t physically cheated, but he couldn’t truly defend himself when mentally he had never really been with Cho.

 

It had always been Ginny.

 

The girl in question lay with her back resting on the cold wall of Lydford Castle, her focus on the setting sun. Ever since he’d broken up with Cho three months ago, Harry had tried to gather the courage to tell Ginny how he felt-- but the fear of losing his best friend had choked him up every time he tried.

 

“You know.” Ginny broke Harry from his daydream, their arms wrapped around each other. He mentally shook himself to focus on her words. “Sometimes I wonder why more people don’t seem to come here.”

 

“What do you mean?” Harry’s question made Ginny turn her head away from the sky.  

 

She shrugged. “I don’t know, this spot just seems perfect. So why don’t more people relax up here?”

 

Harry didn’t honestly know, but she was right. They rarely ran into anyone on the far side of the ruins. It really was _their_ spot. “Maybe everyone knows we rule this castle.”

 

Ginny laughed. “Does that make me your queen?”

 

 _In every meaning of the word_ , Harry thought, but instead said, “Or maybe my court jester.”

 

“Even better.” Ginny scooted sideways along the wall, placing their bodies closer. “Queens have too many rules to follow.”

 

She rested her head on his shoulder, allowing an intoxicating scent of what Harry thought was jasmine fill his lungs. He had to assume it was her shampoo, or maybe it was just Ginny...

 

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and turned to watch the sun disappear.  

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**May 23rd, 2018. Okehampton College/Allie Kallon’s house. Ages 17 and 16**

 

Ginny passed to Allie with a hard kick. The season had been long and hard, but reaching the finals had been worth it. The team had been fighting tooth and nail for this moment, and with only a minute of regular play remaining, Ginny was determined to prevent a tie.

 

Allie dodged a tackle and passed back to Ginny. There was only the goalkeeper between Ginny and the goal. With a fake glance at the left pocket, Ginny shot the ball towards the right.

 

The keeper fell for the tactic and dove left as the ball flew right. Ginny’s teammates swarmed her as she cheered. The ref’s whistle called off the celebration. They had two minutes of penalty time to play and as long as their defense held off an onslaught…

 

The two minutes passed by in a blur. And then, somehow, Ginny had found herself at a victory party, drink in hand. She had danced with her teammates, cheered with the crowd anytime someone mentioned the victory and held the cup that showed all their hard work.

 

But something had been nagging at Ginny the entire time. Harry hadn’t been there to see her score the winning goal. He had been stuck at work and promised to come to Allie’s as soon as he was out.

 

It was annoying that she always looked for him. No matter what the situation was, she always wanted him there-- which would present a problem in a few months when he was gone for months on end.

 

 _Fuck,_ the last few months had driven her almost insane. There was a tension between them, and Ginny was nearly certain it was the kind of tension that opened up a big can of worms.

 

Worms she was more than willing to deal with.

 

The music paused as the song changed from one to another, and in the temporary silence, the front door opened. Harry walked into the living room, still in his uniform and looking slightly disheveled… but in her eyes, he was incredible.

 

Ginny watched his gaze go over the entire room until it landed on her, and it was like the room tunneled. Her focus sought the quickest way to him and it Harry did the same. They moved towards one another, and when Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug, she was surprised to feel his lips descend on hers.

 

Ginny’s eyes closed of their own accord as she tightened her hold, pulling Harry closer to her. Time lost all meaning as she let the feeling of him absorb her.

 

Finally, Harry pulled his mouth away. He pressed his forehead to hers and met her eyes. “I hope that was okay.”

 

Ginny couldn’t stop the smile from breaking out on her recently kissed lips. “More than.” And without another word, she kissed him again.  

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**July 15th, 2017. Lydford Castle. Ages 17 and 16.**

 

Harry moved his lips down Ginny’s neck, focusing on the racing pulse point. Her fingernails grazed along his bare back, egging him on. It had been like this for the past two months. They just couldn’t keep their hands to themselves. Just went swimming? A snog session by the pond seemed in order. Just parked the car after a long drive? The backseat sure looked empty. In other words, Harry was so randy he thought he might die.

 

He didn’t want to pressure Ginny. No, he refused to be one to initiate the next step in their relationship… but _fuck_!  

 

“Harry?” Ginny’s voice pulled his lips from a little scar she had on her collarbone.

 

“Hmm?” He kissed her again.

 

Her hand moved to his chin and tilted his eyes to hers. “You're leaving in two weeks.”

 

Well, that was _one_ way to cool him off. Harry rolled off her, onto the grass. “Yeah… I am.”

 

“I just.” Ginny cut herself off, and though the only light source was the quarter moon, Harry could see her biting her lower lip. “Everything has changed, don’t you think?”

 

“In what way?” Harry sat up and she followed his example. He watched her chest rise and fall as she sucked in a large breath.

 

“You and me… I guess what I’m saying is I know you're gonna be away for a while, but I've got no plans at all to leave. Leave you, that is.” The way she looked in that moment… Harry wanted it ingrained into his memory so he could call upon it whenever he was homesick. Because that’s what Ginny was: his home.

 

He leaned forward and kissed her softly, letting his lips linger. Then he stood, his bare toes weaving between the grass blades. “Come on.” He offered her a hand up, which she accepted with a confused look.

 

Using his free hand, Harry reached into his pocket and drew out his phone. With a couple of quick button pushes, he opened up his music app and made a song play.

 

A gentle guitar riff started while Harry placed the phone onto the ground. It was a song they had both fallen in love with. Now it was on all their collaborative playlists.

 

He took her into his arms as the singer started to speak.

 

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up, cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_

_And hold me in your arms_

 

He swayed them to the slow beat. Ginny pressed her lips to his neck before letting her head rest over his heart. No words were spoken between them, but Harry knew they had an understanding.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**July 29th, 2018. Weasley’s Cottage. Ages 17 and 16.**

 

Ginny listened to the steady beat of Harry’s heart as they lay atop her covers. They had been like this for a while. Sitting side by side. Harry’s arm holding her close and Ginny enjoying the feel of him being there, with her… at least for another thirteen days. Then he was gone for ten months, only Skype calls and phone conversations to satisfy their desires to talk.

 

It was gonna fucking suck. Ginny had no doubt it was gonna be some of the hardest months of her life, thoughten months was better than the eighteen required to be a certified pilot. _Fuck._ She wasn’t gonna think about that right now.   

 

“Ginny?” Harry kissed the top of her head.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you think there's any of that cake left?”

 

Ginny laughed. That was all it took to pull her from her own mind, and he always seemed to know when she needed him to do that. She moved so she straddled him. His hands slowly ran down her sides to squeeze her waist. “Do you _still_ want to talk about cake?” She nipped at his lower lip.

 

“I think I can be persuaded to switch topics.” Harry let his hands start to wander over her back, making light circles as he progressed up her spine. His lips moved to her neck making Ginny want it _all_ , everything he had to offer-- and she knew it was time.

 

It had been plaguing her mind over the last few days. Was she ready to sleep with Harry? A lot of the girls in her class had talked about it, but she hadn’t thought herself ready… that was until she and Harry had been snogging heavily and she had felt his arousal on her leg. When _that_ had happened with Dean, she had backed off immediately, but with Harry… she hadn’t wanted him to stop. She trusted Harry with everything, including this.      

 

“Harry?”

 

“Hmm?” He didn’t take his mouth from her skin.

 

“I think my parents left to go shopping.”

 

“Uh-hm.”

 

 _Okay,_ so the obvious subtle hints she had seen on television wouldn’t do. She tore back from him, and Harry sat up, trying to follow her. He gave her a quizzical look that changed to delight as she grabbed at the hem of his shirt. She took off the offending garment and quickly made hers follow.

 

They had gone this far before, both exposed from the waist up, but Ginny was determined for more. When she reached for his belt, his hands grabbed hers. Their eyes met, Harry’s asking all the right questions.

 

Ginny kissed him softly. “Just follow my lead.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**August 11th, 2018. Harry’s Temporary Flat. Ages 18 and 17.**

 

Harry held her as close as he could. He never wanted to let go. In less than twelve hours, he would be gone and wouldn’t be able to hold her, talk to her whenever he wanted, kiss her whenever he craved, or make love with her like they just had.

 

Over the last two weeks, they had spent every possible moment together. Between random summer drives, meeting at his temporary residence (an old teacher was allowing Harry to let out his garage flat until he left for Basic), and stargazing at the castle, Harry had only been apart from Ginny for a maximum of eight hours a day. Even then, that time apart was simply because  Ginny didn’t want to test her parents’ sixth sense of knowing if their children were asleep in their own beds.

 

But now after they had spent the entire day at Ginny’s house celebrating her birthday with her family, they were finally alone at his place. Harry had made her a special cake. It really hadn’t tasted that good, but Ginny loved it all the same. Then they’d sat in his bed, sharing bites of the pitiful (yet considerate) desert while ignoring the ticking clock.

 

“You know.” Harry moved now empty plate to the floor. “I never gave you my gift.”

 

“I thought that… lovely cake was my gift.” Ginny smirked as he shook his head.

 

“Of course not.” He scoffed. “I would be a rather pathetic boyfriend if that cake, if you can call it that, was the only thing I got you.” He leaned off the mattress and reached into the little stand that sat beside the bed. He pulled out a long silver chain with a circle that dangled at the bottom.

 

Harry rolled back so his torso was aligned with hers. He put the necklace into the palm of his hand. Upon further inspection, Ginny was able to see the circle had a simple yet intricate design all along the outside. Harry used his thumb to press a tiny button on the bottom of the circle; the locket opened wide, revealing a picture of them.

 

It was one of his favorite pictures. He was fourteen and Ginny had just turned thirteen. Their backs were to the camera as they watched the sunset over Lydford Castle. It had been the first time they’d gone there with a few friends (who had taken the photo).

 

The young duo had sat on the grass side by side, Ginny’s head rested on Harry’s shoulder, not a care in the world. It was one of Harry’s fondest memories.

 

Ginny tore her eyes from the picture. Using her hand to turn his face to hers. “Thank you.” She kissed him hard, and just like that moment caught on the photo, nothing mattered but them.

 

“I love you, Gin.” He had said it a million times over the years, but this was a different sort of love, and he was sure she knew it and felt it too; when she reconnected their lips and pushed him back into the pillows, everything felt so right.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 **October 31st, 2018. Sandhurst Dorm. Ages 18 and 17.**  

 

“Hey!” Harry beamed at Ginny through the computer screen. It had been a long two (nearly three) months without much contact. Between her school assignments and his training, conversations had been short, but vital for both of them.

 

They made sure to have at least one Skype session per month and to text during the week. Of course, that wasn’t enough --nothing would ever be enough-- but it worked.

 

“Hello, luv.” Ginny rested her chin on her hand. “How are you doing this week?”

 

“Broke my record on the course.” Harry glowed with pride, and what Ginny assumed was a little sweat. His hair was crazed and his cheeks had a healthy flush to them.

 

Ginny had never seen a sexier man. “Nicely done! I’m sure Theo is pushing to beat you again.”

 

Theo Nott had become Harry’s closest friend at Sandhurst. At first, Harry had thought he was a dick, but once you got past the haughty attitude, Theo was a decent bloke.

 

“Yeah, he thinks he’s gonna beat my record by no less than two minutes. I told him magic wasn’t real and he should get used to eating my dust.”

 

Ginny snorted. “Cheeky Harry strikes again.”   

 

Harry shrugged. “He never really left.”

 

Their easy chatter lulled into a comfortable silence. Harry was more than content to just look at Ginny. He had started memorizing the freckles on her nose. One, two, a cluster of four by the bridge…

 

“I was thinking -” Harry’s attention dropped to Ginny’s mouth as she spoke. _Oh, how I miss those lips_.

 

“Sorry.” He shook himself from a vivid yet incredible daydream of what those lips could be doing to _him_ if he were there.

 

The smirk that curled on her mouth told him she knew where his mind had been. “I was _saying_ how I was planning on bringing flowers to your parents’ grave tomorrow because you won’t be able to go to the churchyard.”

 

Harry had no words. He had already accepted that he wouldn’t be able to place flowers on his parents’ grave on the anniversary of their murder.

 

When he was sixteen, Harry had found out the reason his parents had died when he was barely one. Their friend Peter (if you could call him a “friend”) had been inducted into a cult where a mad man told his followers that they needed to kill someone they truly loved to reach their true potential. Peter had been naive enough to believe this -- and he had killed his first friend and his wife. Peter likely would have killed Harry, too, but Sirius Black (Harry’s godfather and James’ best friend) had arrived in the nick of time, and killed Peter himself. Unfortunately, Sirius had also been wrongly accused of the deaths of Lily and James, and he’d spent the next twelve years in prison until he’d been killed in a fight two weeks before his re-trial had been scheduled to begin.

 

Harry had found all that out through another one of his father’s friends, Remus. And then he had shared it all with Ginny. From that moment on, they had gone to the little village of Godric's Hollow every Hallow’s Eve. He hadn’t even considered Ginny going alone. If he wasn’t already madly in love with her…

 

“Thank you, Gin.” His voice sounded as if he had swallowed a cup of sand.

 

She gave him that smile that he connected to love… that he related to her.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

 **December 31st, 2018.Weasley Cottage. Ages 18 and 17.**  

 

“So, have you talked with Harry lately?” George asked, taking the empty cushion beside Ginny.

 

Ginny grinned remembering the conversation she had with her boyfriend earlier that day. “Yeah, he’s doing well.”

 

“I’m sure you can’t wait for him to come home.”

 

“To say the least.” She thought about how he had looked during their Skype chat. That short hair, day-old stubble, and the way his chest filled out that green t-shirt… _beyond fit!_

 

“Okay I may support your relationship, but I never wanna see that fucking look on your face again.” George’s lip curled in disgust.

 

“ _Fucking_ is right,” Ginny muttered, hoping to rile her brother just a little more.

 

George blinked once, twice, and third time before snorting. “ _Jesus Christ!_ ”

 

“Now, don’t be taking the Lord's name in vain.”

 

“Nothing you say matters anymore, sinner!”

 

Ginny smirked. “Because you’re a saint.”

 

“That right.” George nodded his approval, though his eyes told another story. “I’m a good little holy, pun intended, boy.”

 

“I don’t need to know anything about the size, George.”

 

That finally did it. His jaw dropped. “ _Ginny_!”

 

Ginny was laughing uncontrollably as all heads turned towards them. She waved them off.

 

“I’m glad you’re proud of yourself,” George muttered, his hand clutched over his heart. “I think you may have taken five years off my life.”

 

“Oh, please.” Ginny gave him a dismissive look. “You’ve already lost an ear, like the fact that your sister shagged her boyfriend is worse.”

 

“Emotionally it is.” George took a large gulp from drink. “I was right, you know.”

 

“Huh?”

 

George smirked at her. “I told you this time last year that it was gonna be your year, and I was right.”

 

Ginny smiled at her brother. “You should go into the fortune-telling business.”

 

“Nah, the joke shop is keeping me busy enough. That’s just a hobby.” He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’m so happy for you two, Ginny.”

 

She loved all her brothers equally, but at that moment George was pulling ahead. “Thanks, George.”

 

“Now for all my support over the years, I’ll accept nothing less than your first son named after me.” George winked at her.

 

She shook her head but laughed. “Can we discuss this stipulation? What about the middle name?”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**May 23rd, 2019. Okehampton College/Lydford Castle. Ages 18 and 17.**

 

“Focus, Ginny.” Allie slapped her shoulder. “We have another ten problems to solve.”

 

Ginny shook out her shoulders. She had been out of it all day, her mind afloat in her own thoughts.

 

“Sorry, Allie.” Ginny twisted her pencil between her fingers before setting the tip over the page.

 

“Alright, spill.” Allie threw her book aside and leaned her chin in her hand. “You’ve been distracted all week.”

 

Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I don’t know… It’s just I haven’t heard from Harry in -”

 

“Ah!” Allie nodded understandingly. “I should have known. It’s your anniversary.”  

 

“Yeah… that too.” She hadn’t wanted to think about it, but that exact thought had invaded her mind many times that day. Also, she wasn’t one of those people who put stock in anniversaries or gift giving. She would love to just be able to video chat with him for thirty minutes. But their schedules clashed too much.

 

“Ginny. Earth to Ginny.” Allie waved a hand in front of her face. “Girl, come back to me.”

 

“Sorry.” Ginny rubbed her fingers over her eyes. Allie reached across the table and patted her hand. Right as Allie opened her mouth to start a perfect pep-talk, Ginny’s phone buzzed. She looked at the caller ID. _Harry_. She quickly slid her finger over the green bar. “Harry?”

 

“Hello, luv.” Harry’s sounded tired but excited. “I need you to do me a favor.”

 

“What kind of favor?” Ginny asked slowly.”If you’re gonna ask for any more of those photos -”

 

“Okay, first of all, I was kidding with the whole ‘send nudes’ thing.” Harry’s tone took on a husky quality. “Though you’ve got to admit the idea of seeing me in nothing but a - Hello, sir!”

 

Ginny snorted as she listened to Harry give his second lieutenant a quick briefing. Deciding to mess with him, Ginny made her voice go sultry. “You know what, instead of photos I think you’d _love_ an oral description of this sexy, little black lingerie I bought last week…”

 

Allie looked at her like she had gone insane. “What the hell are you talking about? We watched cheesy romcoms last weekend.”

 

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” There was a moment of silence before Harry spoke again. “That was just mean!”

 

Laughing, Ginny said. “What was the favor, Harry?”

 

“A photo with you and that -”

 

“Try again.”

 

“Okay, fine. I need you to head to our spot.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Just trust me. Call me when you get there. I love you.” And with that, he hung up.

 

Ginny stared at the darkened screen for a moment before collecting her books into her knapsack. “I’ve got to go.”

 

“I figure that out.” Allie grinned. “So, your man has pulled through, didn’t he?”

 

“We’ll see.”

 

Ginny hurried to the castle ruins. It was only four o'clock in the afternoon so the sun was still high in the sky as she drove. The twenty-minute drive felt like an eternity, with so many unanswered questions.

 

She pulled into a little parking lot that was used for the inn visitors and tourists alike. As she walked up the overgrown embankment, Ginny found Harry’s name in her contacts.

 

Harry forewent any greeting. “Go into the field where I was super romantic and had us dancing.”

 

“My modest man,” Ginny said sarcastically, but she followed his instructions. The field was thankful plowed so she wasn’t stuck struggling through tall grass. “Alright, now what?”

 

“You know that tree I ran into when we were playing football when we were kids?”

 

“And you broke your arm? How could I forget it?”

 

Harry didn’t say anything, and Ginny obeyed her cue to the edge of the wood. Leaning against the base of the tree lay at least a dozen roses and a what had to be one of the largest bars of her favorite chocolates.

 

“Harry, this is amazing!” Ginny picked up the flowers and admired the different color choices. Reds, lavenders, and (what she would call) peach.     

 

“I wish I could be there to give them to you.”

 

“Only a few weeks.”

 

“Only a few weeks.” Harry let out a relieved sigh. “It can’t come fast enough.”   

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**August 13th, 2019. Harry’s Temporary Flat. Ages 19 and 18.**

 

Harry slowly guided his lips back up Ginny’s body, giving the spot just above her navel _special_ attention. “Morning sex is the best.” His breath warmed her skin.

 

“You said that about welcome back sex.” Ginny tried to keep her mind as Harry’s did his best to make her lose it. “ _And_ you said the same thing about make-up sex. Come to thi-think about it you’ve said something after every time we’ve sh-shagged.” Those beautiful, cursed lips were starting to break her.   

 

Harry hummed his agreement onto her neck. “That’s because every time with you is the best.”

 

And that cheesy line was what brought Ginny’s mind back. She snorted and used her finger to drag his lips to hers. They had been like this for the past two months, ever since Harry had arrived at the Okehampton train station. Ginny had picked him up and they’d instantly fallen  back into their old routines. Going to the castle ruins, driving toward the coast with no destination, and rolling around in Harry’s bed.

 

It had been the been Ginny’s ideal summer. Everything revolved around them being together, but as the end of the month approached, Ginny’s mind kept reminding her that Harry’s leave was almost over. He would be leaving for Middle Wallop Army Aviation Center in less than thirty days.

 

“Gin?” Harry pulled away from her, his eyes locking onto hers. “What’s wrong?”

 

Ginny wanted to deny it, say everything was perfect, but she never lied to Harry about things like this. “I - I’m gonna miss you.”

 

Harry’s mouth fell into a sad smile. “I’ll miss you too, you know that.”

 

“I know, it just…” Ginny didn’t know how to express her hatred of their situation without sounding like a child.

 

“Sucks?” Harry supplied.

 

“More than opening up a pack of Opal Fruits and only having the lemon flavor.” Ginny's words had the intended effect. Harry started laughing, which made Ginny follow his lead.

 

Once he’d regained his composure, Harry rolled off her and sat up with his back against the headboard. “Ginny.” He held open his arms and Ginny took the hint. She moved into his embrace, her back against his chest. They remained like that for a while, content for the moment.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**August 31th, 2019. Lydford Castle. Ages 19 and 18.**

 

“Gin?” Harry’s voice broke the contented silence between them. They had been watching the sunset with two bottles of Stella. Harry’s arm wrapped around Ginny’s shoulders as they leaned against the cold wall of the ruins.

 

“Yeah?” She turned to look at him and was surprised to see him nervously biting his lip. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong.” Ginny wasn’t quite sure if she believed him, seeing as he looked ready to vomit. “I just - I - er.”

 

“Harry?” She placed a hand on his cheek. “You brought the beer, you get to talk.” She made sure to look him in eyes, hoping he would understand that he could tell her anything.

 

He audibly gulped, then took a deep breath before saying. “Gin, I want to marry you.”

 

Ginny felt her jaw drop. That wasn’t at all what she’d been expecting. “What?”

 

“I want to marry you.”

 

 _So I did hear him right,_ Ginny’s mind worked overtime. Marriage? Holy fuck! Now it was her turn to gulp overly loud. “Seriously?”

 

Harry nodded. “You were right. Missing you would suck more than I want to think it. So I started thinking about ways we could be together and then I started thinking about how I never wanted to be apart from you and that made me realize what I want more than anything is to be yours in every way.” His eyes never flickered away from hers, a sure sign he wasn’t questioning his conclusion.

 

Ginny knew she must be losing it. She must in some sort of dream state. Maybe in a coma? Harry James Potter wouldn’t be proposing to her unless it was some sort of over-romanticized delusion, right?

 

It was that moment Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a single diamond ring. It was simple in the best kind of way, a small gem set in the center of the silver circlet.

 

If Ginny thought she’d been in a state of shock before….

 

“I found out that my parents had a safe with their local bank full of heirlooms, remember?” Harry asked. Ginny nodded. She had gone with him on his eighteenth birthday, held his hand when things seemed to become overwhelming. “Well, when you were looking at that painting of my grandmother and grandfather I found her ring in a box.”

 

Harry brought the ring up to eye level. “I didn’t show you then, because I knew you’d be the girl I’d give it to.” He took her left hand in his right. “Marry me tomorrow, Gin.”

 

He was being completely serious, Ginny knew that, but _fuck_ this was a lot for her to wrap her mind around. So many different questions rattling around her mind, but for some odd reason, she decided to ask. “Tomorrow?”

 

“Yes! I’ve thought about it a lot.” Harry’s smile became whimsical. “We can have it here.” He gestured around the castle field. “Your family and a few of our friends as witnesses and didn’t Luna get a license as an ordained minister?”

 

“She did.”

 

“So, she can perform the service.” he kissed her quickly.

 

“Harry this is - this is a lot .”

 

“I know, but Gin, it feels so right, doesn’t it?”

 

It did. She was confused about why it sounded sane. It should be crazy, like looney bin mad, but instead, it seemed just like them. She looked at him, really looked at him and saw no fear. Only hope and love.

 

“I’m gonna call, Luna.”

  


**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**September 1st, 2019. Lydford Castle/Weasley Cottage. Ages 19 and 18.**

 

“I pronounce you joined, and you can express your love in whatever way you feel fit.”

 

Harry kissed Ginny on Luna’s unusual take on ‘you may kiss the bride,’ letting his hands cup her jaw. Ginny didn’t seem to have any objections as her fingers twisted through his hair. The noise from their company didn’t penetrate Harry’s senses. All he cared about was kissing his wife, _his wife!_

 

When he finally forced himself to pull away from her, the noise of Ginny’s mother blowing her nose stood out. He looked out at the seven most important people in his life (who could show up in less than twenty-four hours).

 

“I have selected the first song for the new Mr. and Mrs. Potter.” Luna pulled out her phone and opened to her music app. She guided them to the flat field behind the castle’s structure.

 

“Did you know about this?” Harry whispered into Ginny’s ear as they were herded across the green.

 

“No.” Ginny smiled at him. “But I, for one, can’t wait to see what she picked.”

 

Luna waited for Harry to place his hands on Ginny’s waist before starting the music.

 

A gentle guitar was plucked before the started lyrics started.

 

_I found a love for me_

_Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

_Not knowing what it was_

 

“Luna picked this song?” Harry asked he slowly swayed in time with the strings.

 

“Oh, she couldn’t have picked better!” Ginny was practically gushing. “This is literally the song I would have picked.”

 

“It is rather - dare I say - _perfect_.”

 

Ginny groaned and pressed her face into his chest, a move which allowed Harry to pull her closer to him.

 

_Sei la mia donna_

_La forza delle onde del mare_

 

Harry couldn’t help but start a little when the lyrics changed to Italian. “And there's the Luna touch we know and love.”

 

Ginny’s shoulders started to shake as she laughed into his chest. She waited a moment before tilting her head back and kissing him. “Didn’t you take Italian?”

 

“For a bit.” Harry focused intently on the lyrics, “I have always believed in us. Because you are an angel and I have waited for you.”

 

“Is that what that chorus said?”

 

“How do you know I didn’t just come up with that.” Ginny raised one brow at Harry’s question. “Fair enough. Yeah, it was.”

 

Ginny laughed and kissed him again as the last strains of music faded out.

 

Over the course of the next few hours, time went by in a blur. They headed back to Ginny’s parents’ cottage and were gifted a lovely dinner that was filled with laughter and more than a few inquiries about their plans.

 

“We’re letting a house in Abbott’s Ann. It’s near the base, so I can travel to and from every day.” Harry smiled at Seamus who was flirting shamelessly with Ginny’s friend Allie.

 

“What about university, Ginny?” Arthur asked. Harry was happy to see the older man was smiling. One of his biggest concerns was how Ginny’s parents were going to react to their impromptu marriage, but they had been fine with it. More than fine, really. Molly had cried happy tears when they’d arrived  the previous night with the news of their engagement.

 

“Winchester has a great sports psychology program, and I’m hoping to find a place with one of the local teams after that.”

 

Harry placed an arm around Ginny’s waist and kissed her temple. “Any place will be lucky to have you, love.”

 

“And I didn’t even pay him to say that.” Ginny patted Harry’s cheek lovingly.  

 

George walked over with a beer in one hand and a smile on his lips. “I’ve got to say, I love the fact that you’ve gotten married on your anniversary.”

 

Harry quirked an eyebrow at his new brother-in-law, but Ginny let out a little gasp. “Oh!” She turned to Harry. “The first time we met was nine years ago today.”

 

“I know.” Harry kissed her lightly. “I thought you knew.”

 

“Wait, did… did you plan this?”

 

“It was something I thought of.” His smile made her knees want to buckle. “September first is now the best day of my life for multiple reasons, but it's always because of you.”

 

“Damn, Gin.” Fred started fanning himself with his hand. “If you hadn't just married him, I'd be trying to snatch Harry up.”

 

“Sorry Freddy, but I plan on keeping him for a long time.” Ginny took Harry by the hand and lead him towards where Luna had started a makeshift dance floor by the old pond. “Time to show everyone that you’re more than a smooth talker.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**February 12th, 2022. Potter Cottage. Ages 22 and 21.**

 

Harry gently lowered his bag behind the sofa. It had been a long six months since he’d been home. His first tour of duty had been a success with only a few hiccups. After completing the required eighteen months of flight training at the Army Aviation Center, he’d had two weeks to prepare for his six-month deployment. Now he was back and ready to see his wife for the first time in half a year.

 

Speaking of hiccups, Harry tried not to wince as he stood straight. One of the buttons on his shirt rubbed against the still healing wound just below his rib cage.

 

He looked around the sitting room of his and Ginny’s house. They had rented for the first years of their marriage but eventually decided to just outright buy it. It was a simple English cottage with five rooms, and it was completely perfect for them. They loved everything about it, from the small town of its location to its thatched roof.

 

Moving slowly, he checked each room, looking for Ginny. She wasn’t in the kitchen, loo, or spare room they’d turned into her study. His socked feet made no noise as he picked his way across the hardwood floor. Finally, in the bedroom, he spotted his wife. She lay with a mound of textbooks littered around her. Her laptop perched precariously near the edge of the mattress.

 

Harry allowed himself a moment to just stare at her. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe she was with him. He had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. As he watched, her reading glasses (the ones she fought tooth and nail about) slid down her nose. _Fuck_! She was just perfect.

 

Carefully, as to not to disturb her, he moved into the room and onto the little bit of free mattress. She didn’t seem to notice his presence, even though the bed sank under his weight. He had asked one of his squad mates to bring him home from the base because he’d planned to surprise Ginny, and so far he’d say it was working. “That doesn’t look like fun.”

 

Ginny jumped a kilometer in the air, forcing her notebook out of her hand. She turned, and Harry was more than amused to watch her eyes grow twice their size. “Harry!” She leaned across the heap of homework and took his face in her hands. “You’re here!”

 

“In the flesh.” Harry took the opportunity to push her books aside and positioned himself in her personal bubble. She fell back, taking him with her as they lay perpendicular to the headboard. “Miss me?”

 

“More than you know.” Ginny attacked his mouth with hers, then letting her attention drift down to his neck.

“Oh, I think I can guess how much.” Harry bit back a moan as she found his pulse point. Ginny’s hands moved to the hem of his shirt and slithered underneath. The feeling of overwhelming joy and excitement was temporarily halted as Ginny’s nails brushed over his wound. He couldn’t prevent the intake of breath as pain shot through his abdomen.

 

Ginny stopped her hands and lips. “Harry?” She leaned away so she could look at his face. “What happened?”

 

“No -” Harry swallowed the discomfort. “Nothing. Just a little sore, that’s all.”

 

Ginny’s eyes flashed. “What do you mean _sore_?”

 

Before Harry could make an inaccurate description, Ginny’s hands when back to the hem of his shirt and lifted it (in a much more clinical way that he’d wanted). Her eyes instantly locked with the healing bullet wound.

 

In a deadly calm voice, Ginny asked, “What happened?”

 

“It wasn’t -”

 

“If you say the words ‘that’ and ‘bad’ next, I may kill you.”

 

Harry swallowed hard before starting again. “It was a bullet that missed anything important.”

 

“And why wasn’t I told of this, ‘not important’ bullet wound?”

 

Harry knew he was in trouble. He may have escaped death by gunshot, but Ginny’s eyes spelled his demise. “Er…”

 

Ginny pushed him off her, making him fall atop the books he had so happily pushed aside just moments ago. She sprang off the bed and started pacing. “I can’t think of a single reason why I wasn’t informed of this ‘ _not important_ ’ injury. That wound doesn’t look fresh and aggravated. When did you get it?”

 

“Three weeks ago.” Harry knew if he wanted to get out of this with some of his hearing intact he needed to answer all her questions truthfully and directly.

 

That stopped her pacing. She curled her hands around the baseboard at the end of the bed. Her eyes locked on his. “Three weeks.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

If someone asked Harry what type of animal his wife was at that moment, he’d have to say a dragon due to the steam coming from her nostrils. “And why didn’t you tell me about this during our Skype call two weeks ago?” She paused for a moment. “Were you in the infirmary when we were talking?”

 

“Yes, and I didn’t tell you because the doctors told me I was fine. It was through and through.”

 

Ginny’s mouth became such a thin line Harry knew he’d _now_ royally fucked up. “I don’t care if a butterfly bites you!” She seethed, gritting her teeth. “ I want to know everything, Harry! Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, but - where are you going?” Harry watched Ginny stalk towards the little corridor that connected the bedrooms to the sitting room.

 

“I’m going to my office to study because right now I’m too mad to look at you.” And then she was gone, the sound of a door slamming reverberating in his ears.  Harry fell back onto the bed, his hands coming to scrub his face.

 

“Well. Fuck.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**February 13th, 2022. Potter’s Cottage. Ages 22 and 21.**

 

Harry closed the front door to his cottage quietly behind him. He was drenched from the rain and tired (seeing as it was just past midnight and he’d been up for almost twenty-four hours), but he needed to sort this out. In his left hand were roses from one of his street neighbor’s garden. Phil had been confused by his still smartly dressed, miliary neighbor showing up at his door at half past midnight, but once Harry had explained he needed flowers for Ginny, Phil had let Harry cut a few off his bushes.

 

After taking off his boots, Harry walked to the still closed door of Ginny’s study. Taking a deep breath, he knocked. “Ginny, may I please come in?”

 

Silence, then a quiet, “Fine,” came from behind the wood. He opened the door slowly and saw Ginny sitting in her desk chair, watching his every move. Her attention was drawn to the flowers clutched in his hand. “Flowers… really, Harry?”

 

“You deserve flowers, that’s the only reason I got them.” He held them out to her. Slowly, she took them from his hands. “And I want to apologize.”

 

Her eyes narrowed slightly. “Okay.”

 

“I should have told you about the bullet wound. It’s just -” Harry took in a deep breath. “This may sound crazy, but in my mind, I was preventing you from being hurt.”

 

Ginny quirked her eyebrows at him. “What?”

 

Harry rolled his stiff shoulders. “I knew if I told you it would freak you out.”

 

“Of course it would!”

 

“Right. So, my thought was, you wouldn’t worry as much if you didn’t know about the injury. And you being worried is a form of hurt in my eyes, and I can’t stand you in pain.”

 

Ginny sat motionless for a moment, just staring at him, then she placed the flowers on her desk and stood. She moved deliberately across the room and wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“I worry about you no matter what, Harry.” Her eyes were overly bright. “Every time you go out that front door, I worry I’ll never see you again.”

 

“Gin.”

 

“Hush. I know it’s foolish to worry about you heading out for a pint of milk but I can’t help it.” A tear slid down her cheek. “I’ll never ask you to stop doing what you love, but Harry -” She let out a shaky breath. “I don’t want to live without you.”

 

Harry wiped gently underneath her eyes to brush any more tears away. “Ginny -”  Harry choked on his own words. He wanted to say nothing would ever happen, that he would always come home to her, but the reality was that he couldn’t promise that.  No one could, but Harry, in particular, seemed to attract trouble. “Gin, your love, it means so much to me. You mean _everything_ to me.”

 

When she kissed him he could taste the salt from her tears, her smile was soft. “Ditto, love. Ditto.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**February 25th, 2022. Lydford Castle. Ages 22 and 21.**

 

“You ready?” Harry muttered into her ear, making her shudder. They were positioned at the top of the hill, the castle ruins to their backs. Ginny sat at the front of the sled, with Harry keeping his body close for _warmth_ reasons.

 

“Bring it on, Potter.”

 

Harry used his gloved hands to propel them forward. They had already carved out a course and now they were targeting speed. Ginny loved the way the wind made her frozen cheeks feel alive again. The sled slowed and they stopped right in front of the tree line.

 

Ginny hopped off, ready for the next round. Harry collected their ride and Ginny led the way back towards the top. They had forged their walking path through multiple _strenuous_ trips.

 

“Come on, old man.” Ginny turned to see Harry at least twenty steps behind her. She started picking up her pace, hoping to encourage Harry to move his feet. And it worked. Before she knew it, his warm body was pressed against her back, arms banded around her waist.

 

“Old man?” Harry’s breath heated Ginny’s ear.

 

“You heard me right.” Ginny turned in his arms, pressing her face into the collar of his jacket. She loved moments like this. Only him and her.  

 

“I’m literally only a year older than you.”

 

“And twelve days.”

 

“Because those twelve days make all the difference.”

 

Ginny pulled away and started moving back up towards the top of the hill. “That’s right.” When she reached the halfway point, a shiver ran down her spine right before the cold of snow slithered down the collar of her jacket. She spun to see Harry aiming his next missile at her.

 

Raising her hands up slowly in a sign of surrender, Ginny said, “Now let's not be hasty, love.”

 

“Now it’s ‘love’, huh?” Harry rolled his frozen projectile around his gloved hands. “I thought I was an old man.”

 

“Just a loving nickname.”

 

“Uh huh.” Harry reeled his arm back.

 

Ginny ducked as the snowball flew over her head. “I gave you the chance to back down.” She reached down and bundled her own collection of snow, never taking her eyes off Harry. They straightened at the same time, eyes locked in an intense battle.

 

“We seem to be at a stalemate,” Harry said, his free hand twitching in anticipation like he was a cowboy in one of those old Western movies.

 

“I have to agree.” Ginny licked her lower lip, which had chapped in the cold.

 

“On the count of three, we both drop our weapons?” Harry proposed.

 

“Alright.” Ginny smiled indulgently at him. “One. Two. Three.” No snow fell to the ground.

 

She sighed, shaking her head in false exasperation. “Well, now I’m disappointed in the both of us.”

 

“So, this is happening?”

 

“I don’t think we have a choice, darling.”

 

“The matter is completely out of our hands.”

 

Ginny moved with light speed as she took  aim at Harry’s chest, reeled back, and fired with a hard throw.  Unfortunately for her, Harry had the same idea; Ginny felt the snow hit her shoulder and Harry’s missile collided with her jacket.  

 

She bent down, collecting as much snow as she could into her hands when a heavy weight knocked her into her ammo. _Ugh!_ Harry had used his body as a wrecking ball and pushed her into the snow. Heat radiated off his body as he pressed kisses to the bit of uncovered skin between her ear and neck.

 

“Do you yield?” Harry murmured into her ear.

 

“Never.” Ginny started squirming, trying to find a route of escape, but Harry had her entire body covered.

 

“Well, then I’m just going to have to torture you to surrender.” He started kissing every exposed part of her body. Her cheeks, nose, lips. Ginny moved her arms to wrap around his neck, drawing him closer.

 

“Harry, what would you say if we rented a room at the inn?”

 

“I’d say, I’ll grab the sled and you go check us in.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**June 30th, 2022. Coffee#1 - Andover. Ages 22 and 21.**

 

“How are you, Ginny?” Allie asked as she stirred _way_ to much sugar into her tea. It had been a while since they two old teammates had chatted. Allie was busy trying to start her own beauty salon, and Ginny had just been -- well -- _preoccupied_.

 

“Okay.” Ginny rested her head in her hand, her tone removed of all livelihood.

 

Allie set her spoon down and glared. “Don’t lie to me. I know you, and that isn’t a ‘everything is fine’ voice.”

 

Ginny rolled her eyes but sighed. Allie was right. She wasn’t okay and wouldn't be until she could speak to Harry. “I - I. Allie, you can’t tell anyone what we talk about right here, got it?”

 

The glower shifted to concern. Allie reached for Ginny’s free hand. “What happened, girl? Is it Harry?”

 

“No. Harry is... fine.” Ginny sucked in a painful breath. “Allie, I - I had a miscarriage a few weeks back.”

 

Allie’s eyes became the size of the moon. As fast as light, Allie had her friend in her arms. For what felt like the millionth time in the last fortnight, the tears began to slide down Ginny’s cheeks.  She tucked her face into Allie’s soft cotton shirt. It took a few moments for Ginny to remove herself from her friend’s embrace.

 

“Ginny.” Allie was clearly lost for words. “I - were you trying?”

 

Ginny shook her head. They definitely had not been trying, but they definitely hadn’t been _not_ trying. “No, but…” She didn’t know how to explain it, but the moment she had taken that test, Ginny had wanted a baby. Her and Harry’s baby. Chubby cheeks with bright green eyes. Ginny had started to imagine of a freckle covered, black-haired boy lying in Harry’s arms as he was softly rocked to sleep. Then that dream had turned into a nightmare when she had started to bleed heavily. She had rushed to the nearest A&E to discover her baby -- _their_ baby -- was gone.

 

Allie didn’t need an explanation. “Have you told Harry?”

 

Again, Ginny shook her head. “No, I haven’t been able to speak with him for the last month and a half.” This deployment had been much more intense than the last. Harry hadn’t had the free time or even the service to call often. He had been gone since the beginning of March, but this time he was only gone for four months.

 

“Oh, Ginny.” Allie squeezed her again.   

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**August 3rd, 2022. Potter Cottage. Ages 23 and 21.**

 

Ginny stood by the stove, waiting for the kettle to boil. Harry was home and unpacking his bag. After waiting four months to see him, to tell him _everything_ , she was lost for words. When she had picked him up at the train station she couldn’t take her eyes off him. Now, two hours after arriving home, she couldn’t look at him. All she could think about was the _incident_. That’s what she called the miscarriage because thinking of that word was more than she could handle.

 

She jumped as hands curved around her to rest on her stomach. Harry moved in close, so her back leaned against him. “So quiet, luv. Is everything okay?” Harry’s breath tickled her neck as he whispered into her ear.

 

“I -” Ginny keep her eyes on the kettle, wishing for it to scream it’s discomfort so her mind wasn’t alone. “I - _Harry_.”

 

“Gin?” He spun her so she faced him. His eyes lasered on hers, darkened with concern.

 

“Harry, I had a miscarriage.” She hadn’t planned to just blurt that. She had wanted to tell him gently, maybe with a mug of tea to bring him comfort, but of course, her big mouth had its own intentions.

 

His mouth fell open for only a second before his jaw snapped shut. Then he held her so tightly she couldn’t move even if she wanted to. No… she _wanted_ to be in his arms. She had wanted nothing more for the last two months.

 

“Ginny.” Harry’s voice was hoarse with emotion. He kissed her cheek, nose, forehead, his lips covered her entire face. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.” He whispered into her ear as he pressed his nose into her neck.

 

“You’re here now.” Ginny closed her eyes, accepting her own words. “You’re here now.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**December 25th, 2022. Potter Cottage. Ages 23 and 22.**

 

“I can’t believe you got Christmas off, mate!” George slapped Harry’s back as he claimed the recently vacated seat beside him.

 

“I know, but I do leave on the first.” He was leaving again, but this time as captain. His last tour hadn’t been easy and presented Harry with a real opportunity to show his capabilities. They had promoted him to captain, and this time, he was leading his own sub-unit.

 

“Yeah, but you get to be here to see the kiddies open your gifts!”

 

Harry’s heart dropped into his stomach. He looked over at Ginny who was talking with her mother. They still were struggling with the loss of their baby. Harry had requested to stay within England for his next assignment so he could be close to his wife. They had talked about it and decided that it wasn’t the time for them to have a baby, yet… Harry wished things were different. He took a swig from his drink before answering. “Yeah. Victoire loves that princess dress we got her.”

 

“Well, she does see herself as a future queen, don’t cha know?”

 

“No doubt.” Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling as Victoire took charge over little Molly, showing Percy’s daughter how to serve ‘tea’ to their fathers.

 

He looked Ginny over and saw her eyes on the two girls as well. Then, their eyes locked, like a magnetic connection were forcing them together. Ginny smiled at him, that smile that she reserved only for him, and that feeling of sadness for what  could have been faded away. He had her, and they had the rest of their lives to experience things-- to have babies. And that’s all that mattered… that she was his, and he was hers.

 

“Uncle Hawwy?” Molly spoke from Harry’s elbow, her issue with R’s more adorable than ever “Would you like some tea?”

 

Harry looked at his niece and smiled. “As long as you made it with your secret ingredient.”

 

That threw Molly for a loop. Her little red eyebrows scrunched together. “Secwet ingwedient?”

 

Leaning in close, Harry nodded and said in a stage whisper. “You made it with love, right?”

 

Molly giggled, her face lighting up like the tree behind her. “Yea!”

 

“Then pour me your largest mug.” He pressed a kiss to the little girl’s cheek as she hurried off with his order.

 

“What did you get me?” Harry looked away from the two excited cousins making his tea to see his beaming wife.

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you wanted anything.” Harry stood and kissed her cheek.

 

Ginny made a _tisking_ noise. “Potter. Potter. Potter. You claim to know me! I always a sucker for a strong cuppa.”

 

“Of course, Potter. Silly me.” Harry looked over his shoulder. “Oh, Molly?” Molly’s red head shot up from her extremely precise pouring job. “Could you please pour a cup for my lovely wife too, please?”

 

Molly showed off her baby teeth before nodding.

 

Harry turned back to Ginny. “Incredible service. I think I’ll leave a generous tip.”

 

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry’s back, pulling him close, before kissing him. “‘Tis the season, isn’t it.”

 

 _Yeah_ , Harry thought, _all I need is her._ He pressed one final kiss to her lips before Molly walked over with two plastic tea cups clutched in her tiny fingers.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**May 6th, 2023. Weasley Cottage. Ages 23 and 22**

 

“So, how was the interview?” Molly asked as she poured tea for herself and Ginny. She knew her daughter had applied for a position as health coach at the local football club.

 

Ginny smiled at her mother while stirring in the milk she added to her drink. “I was offered the job on the spot.”

 

Molly clapped her hands together. “That's great, dear! What will you be doing exactly?” She knew it was something to do with making sure the players were healthy during the season, but there was so much to Ginny’s chosen profession, that Molly had a hard time keeping it all straight.

 

“I'm going to create individual diets for the players and help the physical therapist.”

 

“Sounds wonderful!” Molly smiled at the excitement in Ginny's voice. “Have you heard from Harry lately?”

 

A whimsical look came onto Ginny's face. It made Molly's heart soar. Her daughter was still madly in love with her husband, and that's all she'd ever wanted for Ginny.

 

“I actually spoke with him yesterday. He's thinking he should be back by July and get to be home for at least a month.”

 

“It will be great to have him around, won’t it?” Molly took a sip from her mug. “I know little Victoire loves her Uncle Harry.”

 

Ginny didn’t miss her sly implication. She narrowed her eyes. “ _Mum_.”

 

“Yes, I know. I know. You’ve decided to wait a few more years, but you never know. You got together spontaneously, married spur of the moment, so why not get pregnant impromptu?”

 

The look on Ginny’s face was priceless and Molly couldn’t help but smile as Ginny let out an indignant, “Mum!”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**September 5th, 2023. Lydford Castle. Ages 23 and 22.**

“You’d think I’d have adjusted to you leaving,” Ginny murmured into Harry’s neck as she snuggled closer to his warmth. They were laying on the grass behind Lydford castle. They had decided that before Harry was to leave for an extended tour, they’d take the three-hour drive and spend their final day together at their old spot. The spot where they’d truly fallen in love.

 

“I know I haven’t.” Harry kissed the top of her head.

 

The picnic lunch Ginny lay littered around them, abandoned for the opportunity to hold one another. They fell into a content silence. Noise from the nearby inn could just barely be heard over the sounds of chatting birds.

 

“Promise me you’ll be safe.” Ginny was the one to burst the picture-perfect bubble. She leaned away from his neck to look him in the eyes. “Please, Harry.”

 

“I promise I’ll do my best, Gin. I’ll always do my best to come back to you.”   

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**November 1st, 2023. Potter Cottage. Ages 23 and 22.**

 

Ginny leaned forward, letting her head fall into her hands. _God_ , was she tired. No matter how much sleep she got, Ginny was constantly drained.

 

At first she assumed it was from the loss of her sleeping partner. Over the past year, Harry had been tasked to home soil. He had been helping to train new recruits, plot maps, and some things he couldn't tell her, but all of that meant he was home with her every night. But then she couldn’t help but think that she’d dealt with Harry leaving before, so why would this time be so hard on her? No...it was something else, but she didn't know _what_. Maybe it was work? One of the players had been proving difficult, not allowing his hamstring sprain to heal properly. Fuck, maybe it was a combo of the two.

 

Then again, maybe she was catching that cold Allie had exposed her to the last time they’d met for coffee. Allie had told Ginny she was on the tail end of a bout of flu, but maybe she’d still been contagious?

 

No matter the reason, Ginny needed to get up and finish making that cup of tea. She slowly lifted her head out of her hands and blinked at her cozy kitchen.

 

“Fuck,” Ginny groaned as she rose out of her seat and put the kettle on the burner. What the fuck was this? What flu lasted three weeks? Because thinking back on it, she’d seen Allie three weeks ago from last Thursday, and Ginny distinctly remembered feeling extremely lethargic a few days later.

 

So she’d been dealing with three weeks of tiredness, a slight fever, random rolling stomach spells, and headache that could have stopped a charging rhino in his tracks. Ginny thought about the medical books and articles she’d read over the course of her uni days, and all the diseases that she could have. Meningitis, mononucleosis, pneumonia. _Fuck_! Her symptoms were so common that it could practically anything. It wasn’t like she was coughing up blood or -

 

Ginny moved quickly out of the kitchen to the toilet. Opening the drawer she used for “monthly demon” (Ron’s words) supplies. Fully stocked. She should have been at least a quarter depleted. Bile rose up into her throat as she hurried back into the kitchen where the yearly calendar hung.

 

She rifled through the months. Her last monthly had been…

 

“Oh, _fuck!_ ”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**November 12th, 2023. Potter Cottage. Ages 23 and 22.**

 

Ginny sat on her sofa, abandoned carton of ice cream melting on the table beside her. Her mind kept replaying everything her doctor had told her. Nine weeks. Nine _motherfucking_ weeks pregnant! No, it didn’t feel real. It didn’t matter how many times she said the word ‘pregnant’ out loud, thought the phrase ‘I’m pregnant,’ or even wrote out the expression ‘I am going to have a baby,’ Ginny just could believe it.

 

So instead of facing reality, Ginny went out and bought a carton of her favorite ice cream flavor and sat in her living room watching meaningless daytime television. It wasn’t the _healthiest_ coping method, but it was a distraction from her own mind. Her traitorous mind that kept going back to the last time… the excitement, then the crushing grief… _No_.

 

Her focus went back to the detective on the screen.

 

“What do we know about our victim?” The lead investigator asked, standing over a body that had been covered with a sheet from the shoulders down.

 

“Twenty-three year old female. Bruising around the neck suggests strangulation.” The camera focused on the black a blue coloring of the victim's neck. “She was also pregnant -”

 

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Ginny turned off the offending program with a sharp button press.

 

_Fuck Harry and his fit ‘just out of the shower’ body! Fuck herself for forgetting to put on a new patch!_

 

She leaned back and let her eyes fall closed. _Pregnant._ Ginny was having a baby… Harry’s baby. Like the floor fell out from under her, Ginny’s gut rushed into her throat. She couldn’t go through the pain of telling Harry she’d lost another baby. All he’d ever wanted was a family. He deserved a family.  

 

Unbidden tears started to leak under her lashes. She was his family and now she was having his baby… his chubby-cheeked, button nose baby. Though Ginny logically knew there was no outward sign, her fingers still moved to her stomach.

 

“I’m pregnant,” Ginny muttered into the silence of her home, and finally she _truly_ believed her own words.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**December 15th, 2023. Potter Cottage. Ages 23 and 22.**

 

Ginny threw the tea towel onto the counter with thoughtlessness as the sound of knuckles on wood rang throughout the cottage. As she moved to the front door, her hand subconsciously rested on her slightly protruding stomach.

 

It was something Ginny had taken to: rubbing her hand over her baby bump, talking to her unborn child. She loved feeling the evidence of what she and Harry had created. Once she’d gotten over her shock, Ginny had become a full-fledged nester. She had already started filling her Amazon wishlist with baby clothing for either gender.

 

The only thing she hadn’t been able to do was to tell the father. Harry had warned her before he’d left that contact would be minimal, maybe once every few months at best. Even letters were limited, but that was better than nothing. Fortunately, in his last letter, Harry said he should be able to have a Skype conversation on Christmas. It was the best gift he could give her, and in turn, she thought he would love her gift to him.

 

Before opening the door, she looked through the small peephole. A man in a tan, military uniform stood on her stoop. Her heart started to beat against her ribcage, threatening to break free. As quickly as she could, Ginny opened the door to a man she knew only from Harry’s descriptions.

 

Major “Mad-Eye” Moody offered out a hand. “Mrs Potter, I’m -”

 

“What’s happened to Harry?” Ginny didn't need an introduction or small talk. She needed direct answers.  

 

“May I come in, Mrs Potter?” Moody gestured towards the sofa with a hand that only had three fingers.

 

“Call me Ginny.” She moved aside to allow the bulk man entry. They moved as one to the sofa and chair set. Ginny took the loveseat as Moody settled awkwardly in the chair.

 

“Ginny.” Moody’s Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed. “I have come to inform you that your husband was apart of a raid team that has been reported missing in action since o-eight hundred hours this morning.”

 

Four hours! Harry had been MIA for four hours. She wanted to scream at the gnarled man, demanding she find her husband -- _her_ Harry! -- but logically she knew that wouldn't do anything. And she needed to be logical right now.

 

“What can you tell me?” Ginny was surprised her voice sounded so calm.

 

“Mrs - _Ginny_ , there isn’t much I actually can tell you.” Moody shifted in his seat. “You know his whereabouts were highly classified.”

 

“Yes, but I would think due to the circumstances I could be informed of his last known location.” Ginny recognized the tone she was using. It was her mother's ‘I’m too upset to yell’ tone.

 

“Mrs Potter, unfortunately, I still am unable to tell you that. What I can tell you is that we’ve assigned a highly trained unit to find your husband and the nine other missing men.”

 

“Who’s in charge of the unit?”

 

“Nymphadora Tonks. She is truly one of our best.” Moody laced his fingers. “Ginny, I just want to tell you how fond I am of Harry.” He grunted. “And I swear I’ll be doing everything in my power to bring him back to you and your baby.”

 

Ginny’s hands came to rub her stomach. Tears welled in her eyes.

 

Moody cleared his throat. “Does Harry kno -”

 

“ _No_.” Ginny felt a shiver go down her spine. “I didn’t know before he left and I haven’t been allowed contact.”

 

In a surprising gesture, Moody offered her his hand. When she took it, he squeezed gently. “When he comes home he will be so happy. He really loves you and will be so happy about the baby.”

 

Ginny had to shut her eyes, hoping to close herself off from everything, but it didn’t work. Her mind kept imagining Harry. The way he looked the first time she’d seen him as a child. That intense look he’d had before they’d kissed for the first time. Those flushed cheeks as he moved inside her.

 

She held Moody’s hand tightly. “Find him, please.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**December 16th, 2023. Unknown Location. Ages 23 and 22.**

 

Harry’s mind was ready to explode. The pressure was becoming unbearable. He had no idea how long he’d been hanging upside down, and fuck, he didn’t even know where he was. The last thing Harry remembered before waking up with his feet tied to ceiling rafter was loading his team back onto the chopper. Then there had been gunfire before the world went black.

 

At the very least, he knew he hadn’t been shot. Someone had snuck up behind him (using the noise of the propeller to cover his footsteps) and knocked him out. There was no way for Harry to know what happened to his team, but he had to assume they had been taken in the ambush as well.

 

“Ah, you are awake Captain Potter.” A snide voice came from somewhere to Harry’s left. He twisted his body to look and saw a greasy haired man, dressed in all black. “I’m glad. We can have a nice little chat now.”

  


**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**December 25th, 2023. Ages 23 and 22.**

 

“Keep that in mind for next time, Potter.” Harry heard the door slam shut but kept his eyes closed. It was easier to control his body if he focused on one thing at a time, and right now it was time to prevent himself from vomiting. His chest seared from the fire that had been burning his skin.

 

Harry went to his happy place: with Ginny. It was near Christmas, he was almost certain, though it was hard to keep track of holidays in a prison cell. He hoped that his wife had gone to see her parents, brother, their significant others, and kids. It always brought her joy to see little Molly and Victoire.

 

“Happy Christmas, Gin.”  

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**January 2nd, 2024. Bones Medical Office. Ages 23 and 22.**

 

“Mrs Potter, your file here is… incorrect.” Susan spoke gently as she could.

 

“I’m sorry?” Ginny sat up, wiping the cold gel from her stomach, and pulled her shirt back down. Ginny had made an appointment with her normal physician to check on her baby. She knew stress wasn’t good for a baby, and _fuck,_ had she ever been stressed… between the holidays, her mother trying to basically move into her home, and the fact that her husband could either be dead or alive, Ginny was at a breaking point. So she wanted a check up. “What do you mean incorrect?”

 

Susan sighed. “Your first examination was… poorly done. Mrs Potter, did anyone ever discuss the fact that you were having twins with you?”

 

 _Snap._ There went the last of her cool.

 

“No!” Her voice became high pitched. “How could they not have known?”

 

“I can’t speak for your first doctor, but, Ginny, you have two babies.” Bones turned the monitor towards her and that _clearly_ showed two outlines. “One.” Susan pointed to the left shadow. “And two.” Her finger moved across the screen to the right.

 

Ginny wished she could disagree. She wanted to say it was just one weirdly shaped blob, but she couldn’t. “How - why - How did they miss this?”

 

“During your first ultrasound one could have been hiding. Or even we have a set of monoamniotic or monochorionic twins.” Susan’s voice was clearly meant to soothe, but Ginny’s heart continued to race. “But with some more tests, we will get everything figured out and make sure your babies are okay. I’d like to start with some blood tests. Is that okay with you, Ginny?”

 

Ginny could only nod, her mouth unable to operate.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**January 2nd, 2024.Unknown Location. Ages 23 and 22.**

 

Harry tried to open his eyes, but the left one refused. It was still swollen from his beating a day ago. No matter what, Harry wouldn’t give up. He had too much to lose. His men, his country, and most of all Ginny. She was never far from his mind. When his eyes closed it, was her freckled face that he saw, not the pockmarked man who enjoyed beating him with whatever was handy.

 

No, him and Ginny we’re on a beach far away. Her lithe form in a tight black bikini. That was where he was. With his best friend and lover.

 

Harry felt himself drift off, and he welcomed the hours of pain relief.  

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**January 5th, 2024. Potter Cottage. Ages 23 and 22.**

 

“Ginny?” Molly’s voice came from the other side of her closed bedroom door. “I have a cup of tea for you.”

 

Ginny pulled one of Harry’s old base shirts over her stomach. Her sons were healthy and happy, according to Bones. Her identical sons. _Holy fuck_. Ginny had sworn to every deity she could  think of that if her sons were anything like her twin brothers…

 

She took a deep breath before leaving the quiet of her room. Ever since Ginny had called her mother in tears (discovering a second baby growing inside you is a good reason to be emotional), Molly had officially moved into the Potter cottage. Though she hated the fact that she felt like a child again, Ginny needed her mother more than she wanted to admit.

 

“There you are, dear.” Molly beamed at her when she entered the kitchen, stomach first. “Your cup is right on the table and there is a freshly made scone beside it.”

 

Ginny took her place, lowering herself slowly into the chair. “Thanks, Mum.”

 

Molly came over tea towel still in hand, and kissed her head. “Of course.”

 

A knock on the front door broke the silence. Ginny made to stand, but Molly pushed her back down lightly. “I’ve got it.” She bustled out of the room.

 

Ginny listened to the small creak and the sound of pleasant voices, then footsteps. Molly re-entered the kitchen with a blond haired woman. The stranger wore her army dress jacket and beret.

 

“Mrs Potter.” She held out her hand to Ginny. “I’m Captain Tonks.”

 

Ginny’s heart flew into her throat. If she hadn’t already been sitting, Ginny’s knees would have buckled. “Do -” Ginny couldn’t get out any words.

 

“We have a location on Captain Potter.” Tonks took the seat Molly gestured towards, right across from Ginny. “After surveillance, we believe that your husband and the rest of his captured squad have been held captive.”

 

 _Captive_ . Ginny let the word float around in her mind. Captive. He had been held against his will in some (more than likely) grungy dungeon. But captive means alive. He was _alive_. Ginny’s head fell into her hands. Tears falling freely. She could feel her mother’s hand start to rub wide circles on her back.

 

“Do you have a plan to get my son-in-law?” Molly’s tone was soft and soothing, but Ginny knew her mother would be staring at Tonks with a hawk-like glare.

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Tonks sounded as calm as ever. “I have a team of twelve readying for deployment as we speak. This is a stealth operation, Mrs Potter.”

 

Ginny lifted her head to look at the woman. Tonks smiled at her. “I’m going to do everything in my power to bring Harry home.”

 

And Ginny believed her. She truly did. Reaching across the table, Ginny gripped Tonk’s hand. “Thank you.”

 

“Of course.” Tonks took a deep breath. “Because we don’t the know the extent of everything Captain Potter has gone through, I would like to talk to you about some phrases, important memories, and items that can help Harry understand my men are friendly. Is there anything you can think of that make Harry trust my men, once they find him?”

 

Ginny thought about it. They didn’t really have a motto or anything. Then a thought came to her. She reached up to her neck, and she unclasped the necklace Harry had given her for her seventeenth birthday. After five years, she’d never gone more than a few hours without the silver chain around her neck.

 

“Show him this.” She handed it to Tonks. “And you can tell him I’ll be bringing the drinks to our spot when he gets home.”

 

Tonks nodded, her hand closing around one of Ginny’s most treasured items. “I’ll do just that.”

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**January 6th, 2024. Unknown Location. Ages 23 and 22.**

 

Harry spit the blood out of his mouth when the door closed behind the now bloody-knuckled, man. His cell was the same as before, dark and smelling of urine. Harry tried to keep out of his designated piss corner, but the man (who Harry called The Brute) had thrown him straight towards the relief nook.  

 

Sitting up, Harry tried to forget what he had just seen. _Malcolm._ That was the third man Harry had lost over their imprisonment, (Harry had to look at his wall etching to know it had been twenty-one days).

 

Every seven days they killed another one of his men. First had been Liam Strong, who had only just gotten married to his childhood sweetheart. Then Kole Grossman, a strong man who had come out to his parents right before their deployment. Kole would never get to see his parents accept any of his boyfriends. And now Malcolm Fuller, Harry’s second in command and father to a three-year-old daughter.

 

Harry’s captors wanted information that Harry didn’t have (nor would have given them if he’d know), and these _monsters_ thought the killings would loosen his tongue. Of course, he would do anything to save his men, but he truly didn’t have anything to give them. So he had been forced into a chair and made to watch as they slowly tortured his men to the point where they were begging for death. And then Harry would see their pleas be granted.

 

The only thing keeping Harry sane was the thought of Ginny. He promised to do his best to come back to her, and _fuck,_ he would do just that!

 

He could hear screaming from another room. _Painful_ screaming. Harry closed his eyes, wishing he could block out the noise, too.

 

It was time to take stock of his injuries. Harry felt around his face, feeling the knicks from slowly healing wounds. The marks where scars were sure to form on his arms. Not to mention the puckered skin on his torso from burns. The spot where his eyebrow wouldn’t seem to regrow. He rolled his ankle, which had been badly sprained, and only just really started to support his weight after improper treatment. None of that mattered though. He was alive.

 

The scream was suddenly cut off, replaced by gunfire and grunts. Harry rose on his shaky legs, getting close to the metal bars what had contained him for twenty-one days. The solid wooden door clashed open to reveal two soldiers. Two British soldiers.

 

“Captain Potter.” They moved in sync to the cage. “We’ve been sent to retrieve you and the rest of your unit. Do you know where the rest are?”

 

Harry wanted to believe them. Oh, how he wanted to believe them, but how could he with so much on the line? He needed to protect his squad and telling strangers, who could have obtained their uniforms by killing some other unit, wouldn’t do.

 

“Who are you?”

 

The one who spoke before said, “I’m Captain Tonks and this is second lieutenant Boot. I’ve talked to your wife, Ginny. She told me to tell you that she will be bringing the drinks to your spot when you get home’. Also, she wanted me to show you this.”

 

Tonks threw a small object at Harry, which he almost missed because of the dim lighting in his cell. But even without full sight, Harry could recognize the simple design. With trembling fingers, he pressed the bottom button. Moving the locket right up to the tip of his nose Harry could see the two figures watching the sunset.

 

He looked up at his comrades. “They should be down the hall and to the left. I heard Holmes’ voice a few days back as they beat him. Now get me out of here so we can get them!”

 

Boot jingled a key and unlocked the cell. Tonks came over and patted Harry’s shoulder. “Let’s get you all out of here.”  

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**January 7th, 2024. Potter Cottage. Ages 23 and 22.**

 

“Ginny, sit down!” Molly gritted her teeth as Ginny paced around the sitting room for the hundredth time. “They will contact you as soon as they have any news.”

 

She knew that. _Logically_ , she knew that. But that didn’t make her feet stop moving.

 

“Dear, I’m sure you’re hungry. Why not go into the kitchen and make something. Keep your hands busy at least.”

 

Ginny didn’t want to admit it, but popcorn and pickle juice sounded _really_ good at that moment. So she shuffled off into the kitchen. It didn’t take long for her to have the kernels popping in the microwave and pickle juice poured into a cup ready to be drizzled onto her snack.

 

She stood looking out of the kitchen window, not really focused on the anything in particular. This was the first time her mind had gone blank in the last forty-eight hours and it was just shy of a miracle.

 

It was then Ginny sensed it… him. She was about to turn, but a body pressed against her back. A hand came up and moved her hair away from her next before kisses peppered the exposed skin.

 

“Hello, love.” It was his voice. It was his lips. Harry. _Her Harry_. “This is yours.” She felt his fingers skimming the back of her neck. The metal of her locket fell in between her breasts as he clipped the clasp into place.

 

“I think I nearly gave your mother a heart attack.” Harry kept his tone low and sultry, as his hands traveled across her body. First to her shoulders, down her arms as if cataloging everything, confirming she was real. Ginny could barely breathe. Her eyes closed of their own accord. If this was a dream she never wanted to wake up.

 

It was when his hands reached to cup her breasts that he paused. The labored breathing on her neck hitched in surprise. “That’s… different.” Slowly, Harry continued the downward journey of his hands. Ginny opened her eyes and looked down at Harry’s fingers as they grazed across her swollen stomach.

 

“Gin?” Harry’s voice lost any hint of seduction as his tone turned to astonishment. “ _Ginny_?”

 

She turned in what felt like slow motion to see her husband’s vivid green eyes, the ones she had admired from the moment she’d seen them. His cheeks were hollow from a lack of nutrition, cuts and bruises covered his face, but it was Harry.

 

His attention was further south. Slowly he moved his fingers to the hem of her shirt, where he lifted it just enough to see her stomach in its full glory.

 

“So, you’ve discovered my surprise.” At Ginny’s words Harry’s eyes jumped to hers and she could see wetness behind them. He went down onto his knees and kissed her exposed stomach.

 

“Oh my God.” He seemed unable to say more as he rested his cheek on her skin. Ginny moved her fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp.

 

“Trust me, God had nothing to do with it.” Ginny had no idea why she couldn’t stop making stupid jokes, but she was happy to see the quirk of Harry’s lips before he gave their babies one more kiss.

 

He rose and guided her to sit on his lap in one of the kitchen chairs. “How far along?”

 

“Almost seventeen weeks, but Harry -”

 

“Oh my God.” Harry pressed his face into her neck. “After the Andover game?”

 

“Or the next morning, but Harry -”

 

“That really was an amazing _wake-up_ call.”

 

“Harry -”

 

Harry lifted his head, eyes filled with panic.”Everything is okay? Have you visited the doctors? Is the baby -”

 

Ginny slapped a hand over his mouth. “Harry, if you’d shut up for a moment I could answer your questions.”Her eyes narrowed as she stared him down. “If I take my hand away, you’ll be good?”

 

When he nodded she let her hand fall to rest on his shoulder. “Now, as I was trying to say, the babies and I are fine, Harry.”

 

She waited for his eyes to widen before nodding. “That’s right. When you knock someone up, you give it your all. We’re having identical boys, Harry.”

 

Harry’s face contorted as he pressed it back into her neck. Ginny felt his lips tremble as he pressed light kisses on her skin. Ginny rested her cheek on the side of his head. After weeks of feeling tense, she finally relaxed in his arms.

 

Ginny could have sworn a forty pound weight had been lifted off her chest. The fear of never getting to see her husband again, never getting to tell him about what they had created, had been crushing her. Here he was, though…, worse for wear with cuts, bruises, and God knew what else… but he was in their kitchen, _alive_.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**June 8th, 2024. Andover War Memorial Hospital. Ages 23 and 22.**

 

“Look at them,” Harry whispered into the silent hospital room. His sons with their black hair, freckle covered cheeks, and bright blue eyes (that Ginny was sure were going to match their father’s one day). One was wrapped in a green blanket, and one was wrapped in blue; Molly had knitted both. Harry couldn’t stop watching them...the way James George’s face scrunched before he let out a big yawn… and little Sirius Arthur with his nose wriggled like a rabbit! Harry was hopelessly in love.

 

“I can’t stop.” Ginny sounded as if she needed to sleep for twenty-four hours, but she, like Harry, couldn’t take her eyes off their sons. Her fingers grazed James’ cheek. “We make good babies.”

 

Harry leaned to kiss Ginny’s cheek. “We make the best babies. Let's aim for triplet girls next time.”  

 

Ginny didn’t look away from James, but cooed, “Daddy’s crazy, isn’t he Jamie? What do you think Siri?” Sirius let out a little chirp noise. Ginny turned to Harry with a raised brow and a cocky smirk. “See, he agrees with me.”

 

“Excuse me for dreaming of three perfect daughters that look just like their mother.” Harry pressed a kiss to Ginny’s lips. “Thank you.”

 

“For what?” Ginny’s smirk changed to a confused smile.

 

“You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted. Love. A family of my own. Without you, Gin.” He choked up. Clearing his throat Harry tried again. “I love you.”

 

Ginny shifted, wincing in pain, but she gave Harry room to crawl into her bed, which he gladly accepted. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him, as both of them focused on their boys. “It was my pleasure, Harry. I’d do it all again in a heartbeat.”

 

Harry rubbed his nose into her neck, letting his lungs fill with her scent (even through the sweat and hospital antiseptic, it was still Ginny).

 

They both watched as their sons fell asleep before following their lead.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

**Epilogue**

 

**August 20th, 2030. Potter House. Ages 30 and 29.**

 

“James, stop right there, mister!” Ginny’s voice sounded shrill across the lawn, stopping both her sons in their tracks.

 

They turned as one, presenting her with their father’s green eyes which bore the look of the innocent.

 

 _They had to be like Fred and George,_ Ginny thought as she waddled over to them. Being seven months pregnant and keeping up with two hellions was no easy feat. “Care to tell me why I found a frog in Lily’s nappy bag?”

 

Sirius shrugged. “Maybe he was cold?”

 

Ginny’s brow rose. “And you don’t think he was guided into his new _home_?”

 

James frowned. “No, maybe it’s like the houses that Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had been looking at.”

 

“You mean the ones in the paper and online?”

 

Beaming, James nodded. “Yeah!”

 

Ginny sighed. Her six-year-old sons were too much for her sometimes, and she only had herself to blame. Clearly, they’d gotten their mother’s cheek. “Well can you please make sure any ads for this real estate opportunities are removed?”

 

“Of course, Mummy!” Sirius grinned to his brother. Then they took off, back towards the thicket of trees.

 

“And here I thought you were going to threaten them with prison for twins again.” Ginny turned at Harry’s voice. He was standing only a few meters back, holding their two-year-old daughter Lily in his arms. Lily was squirming, wanting to get down and explore. Harry set her on her tottering feet with a kiss to the top of her head. “Go get them, love.”

 

Lily giggled before heading in the direction of the little fort Harry had built the year they’d moved into the large estate in Little Ann. The two bedroom cottage had been perfect for their early years of marriage, but once the twins started becoming mobile Harry and Ginny had decided they needed more space --and with the two stories four bedroom house that was just down the street from their preferred neighborhood, that was what they got. After the twins were born Harry had been recruited to train new recruits. It was a job he loved, and it allowed him to come home to his family every night.    

 

Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny’s enlarged stomach, his breath hot on her neck. Ginny turned to look at her husband of ten years. “I figured it may be time to change tactics. Not to mention they always break out of my cells.” She shrugged her shoulders, thinking of the old playpen she had tried to use for timeouts.

 

“We’re going to have to come up something or they will be unstoppable.” Harry smiled at her. “And imagine if Lily joins the band of marauders. We’re already out numbered and this one,” He rubbed the pads of his thumbs across her stomach, “Makes our odds even worse.”

 

“I blame you entirely for that, by the way.” Ginny gave him her best glare. “Ambushing me in the shower, _honestly!_ ”

 

“I saw an opportunity and I went for it. I’m an opportunist.” Harry gave her that grin that made her knees weak (and always had). “Besides, I didn’t hear you complaining at the time. I distinctly remember you saying, ‘Took your bloody time, didn’t cha?’”

 

“Well, you did. I told you I was hopping in the shower five minutes before you arrived.”

 

“What matters was the fact that we both _arrived_ in the end.”

 

Ginny snorted, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a deep kiss. “Do you want to take kids to Lydford this weekend?”

 

Harry smiled at her. “Sounds like a great idea. Sirius would love to hear the story about how you rolled down the hill straight into a puddle of mud.”

 

“I’m sure James will love the tale of his daddy running into a tree and breaking his arm.”

 

“Oh well, _Lily_ -” Ginny cut him off with a kiss.

 

“How about we tell them about how we fell in love watching sunsets over that hill?”

 

Harry smiled at her before kissing her one final time. “Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song lyrics used within this story are: Thinking out Loud - Ed Sheeran, Kiss Me - Ed Sheeran, and Perfect - Ed Sheeran & Andrea Bocelli.


End file.
